fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Panne/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Hmm? The man-spawn use such strange tools.” (item) *"Humans do seem more comfortable around me when I pretend to have buck teeth..." (exp) *"I snuck in some extra training. I must represent my people proudly." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"I have never seen you so happy. Did they serve carrots for breakfast?" (happy) *"We have so little free time these days....How do you spend it?" (free time) *"We taguel often call humans the 'dreaming race'. What is your dream?" (dreams) *"It seems taguel are not the only strong ones. Shall we fight together more?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"No. But I have not had anyone to talk to for some time. It feels...nice." (happy) *"I find a remote patch of nature and relax. Settled areas do not mix with me." (free time) *"Last night I dreamt I raided a carrot patch. ...Is that not the sort of dream you mean?" (dreams) *"If you desire it. I will keep you safe. ...I have lucky rabbit feet, after all." (team up) Asking - Married *"Swear to me you will stay alive, my mate. I have been left alone once already." (promise) *"(Name), have I told you taguel females fancy men like you?" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). It pleases me to be united with a human like this." (love) *"What is that, (name)? Some tool of a man-spawn?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I swear I will survive—both for the taguel and for you." (promise) *"A funny habit, these period compliments. ...Very well. You are also attractive." (compliment) *"You humans speak plainly. At times, I admire that. ...And my love is yours as well." (love) *"This is a taguel talisman. Here, I made one for you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Shall we practice together, Yarne/Morgan? Those with taguel blood must stay agile." (train) *"Yarne/Morgan, do you need anything? A taguel child deserves every comfort." (gift) *"Are you well, Yarne/Morgan? You look as though something gave you a jolt." (concern) *"How did you spend your days in the future, my child?" (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. See if you can best me, then. A parent takes pride in being surpassed." (train) *" ...Just a carrot will do." (gift) *"It's nice of you to care, but please do not get so excited. Loud noises hurt my ears." (concern) *"I was alone before joining the Shepherds. All our kinds were massacred. So I know the pain you must have felt when I died in the future. Perhaps that is a lesson to fear death. Not for myself or our race....but for you." (story) Level Up *”My strength is that of all taguel!” (6-7 stats up) *"Any taguel would be pleased." (4-5 stat ups) *"Fine work for a man, and decent for a taguel." (2-3 stat ups) *"Not my brightest showing, I will admit." (0-1 stat up) *"This taguel has pushed her body to its limits." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"What strange tools you man-spawn use." Armory *"What silly things you humans will trade gold for!" (buying) *"I am amazed we can profit from such meager supplies." (selling) (North America) *"Mere coin will serve us poorly on the battlefield." (selling) (PAL) *"Oh, a 'forge'? And here I was all dressed to forage." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Gods, I could really go for a carrot right about now..." (misc) *"Ha, yes! I haven't felt this good since the old days with the warren." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Resting already?" (morning) *"Oh, Robin. Time for a midday break?" (midday) *"Evening, Robin. It was a tiring day." (evening) *"Oh! Robin. I thought you would be in bed." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. You’re up early today." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. How will you spend your day?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. The day is nearly over. So fast!" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. You should tuck in early tonight." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Roster A nationless shape-shifter and the last of the taguel. While cool and sensible by nature, she shows little interest in finding a partner and remedying the fate of her race. The fastest at wolfing down a meal. Born on November 18th. Help Description The last of the taguel race. Sensible and self-reliant. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stay close." *"We have the edge." *"Shall we?" *"I am with you!" *"Stay vigilant." *"Too easy." *"Taste my fury." *"Be strong." Dual Guard *"Mind your foe." *"You are safe." Defeated Enemy *"Well I suppose you tried." *"Hmph." * "The Taguel must live." **sigh* * "It was your time." Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe you a debt." *"Well done." *"Thank you" Critical *"And so it ends." *"The Taguel do not play!" *"I smell your fear." *"For the warren!" Defeated By Enemy *"Why... ugh..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts